


Wish I Had a Ticket

by Agent_Zap



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Fan Characters, Humor, In Public, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:52:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Zap/pseuds/Agent_Zap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original prompt:</p><p>"Jared – Masturbation in public<br/>Jared masturbates in the middle of his solo panel at a convention."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish I Had a Ticket

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: None.
> 
> Disclaimer: No money. No rights. No idea what Jared does at cons in real life.
> 
> Beta: All thanks to chef_geekier.
> 
> Apologies for any misrepresentation of con attendance and/or sharing/working with video footage. I have no idea what I'm talking about.

robosam86: Hey! OMG what a week-end! Did you get home all right?

rhondaspanties: Yes, home, OMG check

robosam86: Have you seen the footage goofylookingkid put up?

rhondaspanties: No… Seriously, I’m unpacking and I have no idea where the things I’m finding came from.

robosam86: Okay… It’s just… I’m looking at it, and I get this really crazy idea. I’m just wondering if I’m the only seriously disturbed person here.

rhondaspanties: Mm, you got my attention there. Where do I look? What are we talking about?

robosam86: Well if you look at the clips they put up under con2011 and find jaredsolosaturday…

rhondaspanties: … All right. Yes. What am I looking for?

robosam86: Just watch it. Right around 3.43.

rhondaspanties: … I’ll be damned. WTF was that?

robosam86: I’m asking you?!?

rhondaspanties: Um… When Harry Met Sally? Without the pretending?

robosam86: OMG I knew I was right

rhondaspanties: Holy hell. I didn’t notice when we were there. I guess nobody did!

robosam86: No, right? I mean, I’ve been looking at goofylookingkid’s original footage, I asked and they sent it over, and I’m staring at zoom-ins, and… That look right there? That pause? Right in the middle of answering thatpoorhorse’s question? He’s fucking creaming his pants!

rhondaspanties: Totally… But how is he doing it?!? He’s not touching himself… Do you think he just gets off like that from being the center of attention? Because, seriously… 

robosam86: I don’t know. I don’t think it’s like, he gets off on being a star. But… It’s gotta have something to do with the attention. Maybe just the thrill of whether he’ll be found out? What’s that called, like an exhibitionist that doesn’t actually want to be seen? Um, that didn’t make sense…

rhondaspanties: Yeah, I know what you mean… Being public but not actually obvious. I’m still thinking he’s gotta be doing something for it to happen. Maybe… Okay, vibrator?

robosam86: … Bunk break.

robosam86: … And maybe it’s remote controlled

rhondaspanties: UNF. Gen wasn’t at the convention… Jensen? Misha? Jim?!? 

robosam86: Could be anyone. What I’m thinking is… those remotes are rarely very specific. I know possemagnetftw is going to that thing in England next month. How about we make sure they bring a remote control to Jared’s appearances?

rhondaspanties: Um… I have no idea. The only remotes I have are for the car and the Mac. What kinds of remotes do you have?

robosam86: I have one that I think will work.

rhondaspanties: Oh.

rhondaspanties: Okay then. Better make sure they have a good camera as well.

robosam86: You bet!


End file.
